


Holding You

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Partial Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Will you begrudge me for holding you too tight?</em> </p><p>30 NSFW Prompts for DateSana, 500 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> _What did I do to deserve someone as special as you?_
> 
> Prompt: Cuddling [Naked]

 

  
Date Masamune was not a cuddler by nature, that much was certain. Even when he was younger, he had not been much of a clingy child, had not wanted his parents - or his caretakers - to carry him, preferring to stumble and walk around on his own. There was more adventure in that, than simply being led to a place where someone wanted him to be.

 

 

But now, in bed, curled around a warm body, he wondered what exactly had happened that he would be so comfortably wrapped around a person, when he normally didn't prefer to do so.

 

"Masamune-dono," Yukimura mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Masamune's bare chest as he slept, whatever dream he was having curling his lips into a small, adorable smile. Masamune's eye softened, one hand threading through his lover's long hair and the other resting on his naked hip, fingers curled.

 

A sharp smirk curved his lips. He was tempted, so very tempted, to wake Yukimura up and have a repeat of the very events that had sent Yukimura to sleep. He bit his lip, feeling the slow, coiling arousal in pit of his stomach, but told himself that, no, Yukimura was tired, and he could always just go for an extra round tomorrow, instead.

 

Despite all appearances, Masamune was an extremely considerate lover.

 

He sighed, pulling Yukimura closer - if that were possible - to him, using the hand on his hip for leverage. He buried his nose into Yukimura's hair, inhaling the musky scent of his lover's sweat, and something sweet, like the  _dango_  that Yukimura always liked to guzzle down by the dozens.

 

Masamune almost laughed. Of course it would be something that Yukimura would smell like,  _dango_ , what with how much he ate. But it was also fitting, that Yukimura, kind and pure and innocent, would have the scent of something so sweet.

 

There was a sleepy sound, and Yukimura's eyes blinked up at him, albeit slightly blearily. "Masamune-dono," Yukimura murmured, lifting a hand to gently cup Masamune's face. "Is there something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

 

Silly Yukimura, kind Yukimura, whose first words were to ask if he was okay, instead of being annoyed at Masamune for waking him up. The  _daimyo_  chuckled, shaking his head, pressing a chaste kiss to Yukimura's forehead, urging him to return to sleep. "I'm fine, Yukimura. Really."

 

Yukimura stared at him for a little while, as though disbelieving, before he decided to take Masamune's words for it - his lover had no reason to lie to him, after all - and went back to snuggling his face into Masamune's neck, his head laying on the other's shoulder, snuffling sleepily, adorably.

 

A smile, and Masamune sighed, half contentedly and half disbelievingly. "I wonder what I did to deserve someone like you, Yukimura."

 

"You're Masamune-dono," Yukimura replied, subconsciously, "That's all you ever did, to make me fall in love with you."

 

Eye widening, lips parting, Masamune chuckled, yet again, then curled tighter around Yukimura, and followed his lover into his - their - dreams.

 

 

 


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With as much trust as you have in me, how could I not reciprocate?_
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Kissing

 

  
Sometimes when they kissed, it was soft and sweet. A touch of lips, Masamune holding back for Yukimura's sake and Yukimura showing his gratitude for his lover's patience in return. They were very different people, after all, and although a chaste peck in public was not much, it was all that Yukimura could tolerate without blushing a bright, bright red and running off, yelling about how Masamune was a pervert.

 

 

It wasn't that Masamune didn't enjoy those kisses; He liked them, but if there was something that he  _loved_ , it was when he had Sanada Genjirou Yukimura pressed down onto the nearest flat surface and kissing him so hard they could barely breathe.

 

It was during those times that Yukimura would gasp, would moan, would make those little delicious whimpering sounds, little  _please, Masamune, please_  phrases that would have Masamune pressing him down harder, prying his lips open wider. Yukimura always tasted sweet, from the endless amounts of  _dango_  that he consumed, and even though Masamune didn't have a preference for sweets, he definitely didn't mind it when he tasted it through Yukimura.

 

Like now. Now, Yukimura was laid out on Masamune's bedroll, hair in a disarray and long ponytail fanned out beautifully behind him, the chocolate brown a contrast to the crisp white of the sheets. Now, Masamune's tongue is mapping out the cavern that is his lover's mouth, head tilted to the left, slanting and shifting to get into a comfortable position so that he wouldn't crane Yukimura's neck as much. 

 

"Ma-" Yukimura gasped, back arching as Masamune deepened the kiss even more, possessive. He whimpered, feeling his lover's hands run down his bared body, over his pectorals and abdomen, gently teasing a nipple with one hand and threading through his hair with the other. "Masa-"

 

"Yukimura," The  _daimyo_  growled, grinding his hips down to elicit sound - any sound - and earning himself another gasp, the general's hips rocking up on their own accord, the kiss becoming sloppier, more desperate. "Gods, Yukimura, how do you-"

 

A whine tore itself from Yukimura's throat when Masamune pulled away, but it cut off when the one eyed man, once again, slammed his lips to his lover's, ruthlessly thrusting his tongue in - not that Yukimura didn't enjoy the roughness - dominating, claiming, ruling. " _Shit_ , Yukimura."

 

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura cried out, back arching, eyes closing, turning his head away so that he could pant, could  _breathe_ , because his lover was Date Masamune and he never did things half way. "Masamune-dono, please-"

 

Almost harsh laughter erupted from Masamune's throat, but it wasn't meant to be cruel, merely an expression of his amusement. "I never thought that you'd be one to beg, Sanada Yukimura."

 

Honest, expressive eyes, suddenly bright and clear stared at Masamune, his lover's expression serious. "Masamune-dono, it is only to you that I hold this much trust it." 

 

And with a confession like  _that_ , even if Masamune preferred the rough, arousal inducing kisses, how could he resists pressing a soft, gentle one to Yukimura's lips?


	3. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If knowing you is heaven, then hell is leaving your side._
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: First Time

 

  
Neither of them had any idea how to go about this, and so they sat, staring at each other almost awkwardly. It was strange - they'd never had an awkward moment between them since they'd started their relationship, and this tense atmosphere seemed out of place between them.

 

 

They continued staring at each other, before Yukimura cracked a small smile at how unlike them this seemed, and Masamune followed suit. Before long, they were both laughing, the tense atmosphere evaporating, and they fell into, against each other, back onto the bed, sighing contentedly.

 

"Masamune-dono," Yukimura started, but his lover cut him off. 

 

"How many times have I told you to leave the honourific, Yukimura?" He chided, tone almost angry. 

 

Yukimura pouted, snuggling into his lover's arms, not taking offense. He knew his lover didn't mean his anger; he'd been with Masamune long enough to know that. "Masamune," He started. "How are we going to try this?"

 

Masamune worried his bottom lip with his teeth, before sighing and running his hands through Yukimura's long hair, cascading down his back. "Let's go slow. It'll be better for us to get into the mood,  _you see_?" He reasoned, slowly moving forward to kiss Yukimura. 

 

The response he got, as usual, did not disappoint. There was something infinitely arousing about being with Yukimura like this, the two of them in his bedroll, alone. Yukimura kissed back eagerly, one hand moving up to Masamune's hair and finding the small knot that held his eye patch in place. As always, Masamune stiffened, but Yukimura gently removed it, putting it to the side and placing a small kiss onto the sealed eye.

 

Sighing in relief, like every time Yukimura did that, Masamune pulled Yukimura's  _yukata_  apart and began to brush his lips across the sensitive skin of the spearman's shoulder. Gasping slightly at the shock and mostly at the pleasure, Yukimura arched up, lips parting and hand gripping tighter in the  _daimyo's_ hair. "Masamune," He breathed, a moan escaping his mouth.

 

There was no rush to start anything, no rush to completion. They moved together, slowly, assuredly, finding out what the other liked and what they liked themselves, exploiting spots of sensitive skin - behind the ear, the neck, above the belly button, the inner thigh, just behind the base of their cocks - and drawing out sounds of surprise, sounds of pleasure.

 

When Masamune finally drew enough pleasure from Yukimura, enough to distract him, enough to make him relaxed and comfortable, when Masamune  _finally_  pushed himself into Yukimura's tight, willing body, they both gasped in unison, eyes wide and locked onto the other, trapped in the catharsis of knowing that his was what the both of them wanted.

 

" _Masamune-_ "

 

" _Yukimura_ -"

 

It was their first. It wouldn't be the last time they were connected together like this, so intimately, but they couldn't help but feel as though this act was special, touching bare skin to bare skin, heart to heart, mind to mind, soul to soul for the first time.


End file.
